


The Heart of Betrayal

by angelaxy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Imprisonment, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: In a cell where Lucien held her, Miyuki's rage and outbursts won't help her to regain her freedom. Her heart shattered over his betrayal, along with her romantic wish towards Lucien, who revealed himself as Ares.An enemy.
Relationships: Lucien/Miyuki
Collections: ` Time. Wind. Storm. Dream. Copier `





	The Heart of Betrayal

Unsettling threats hung on the air, spreading to every corner of the room. The Cygne Noir symbol on the windowless door, a black swan. However, this was not an ordinary room but a sound-proofed one, containing a cell inside.

There, a girl was gripping the steel bars, screaming and shouting in her anger. “Release me at this second, Lucien!!” Miyuki’s voice had become hoarse for countless times she shouted, trying to rattle the bars but none of them would budge.

Made of steel, cold, _threatening_.

Just like Lucien, who stood in front of the cell door, the rattling sound of a set of keys in his white coat pocket whenever he shifted or moved.

“Ares,” His voice was cold like his stare. No hint of emotion, as cold as frozen ice. “My name is Ares.”

And it hurt, piercing through her heart. “All this time— “ Her anger was no longer constrained, Miyuki gripped the steel bars until her knuckles went white. “You have been staying close to me for Cygne Noir? Spying for them?!”

Ares crossed his arms, nothing betrayed his emotionless expression as he chose to remain silent.

Her too-tense figure, the tight grips, and the blatant rage in her eyes for Lucien’s betrayal — Ares held no recognition towards those, he stood tall, a flat and blank expression in his face. As if he didn’t care about her.

_Perhaps he never cared._ “That was all a lie.” Miyuki hissed, sending a glare, as sharp as a dagger. “You, staying in the next door of that apartment, that was for spying.”

“Yes.” He admitted nonchalantly.

Miyuki let out an incredulous laugh without letting go of the steel bars. “I can’t believe this.” All of her life she had been betrayed too many times, it was the worst of her worst nightmare. And now it came from Lucien, whom she trusted and fell in love with.

All the times they shared were for Cygne Noir. So he could gain her trust, and brought her here right into the enemy’s hands. Where they would use and experiment her evol. Because Miyuki had been on their most wanted list.

Inexplicable hurt crossed across her beautiful features, such a sight to behold — crystalline tears gathered in her eyes and threatened to fall. An open wound in her bleeding heart.

Inevitably, a memory replayed on her mind.

_Under a camphor tree, a quiet, serene moment. They both sat under it, their backs leaned against the tree runk._

_“Why did you bring me here, Lucien?”_

_A secretive yet warm smile tugged on his lips. “No reason.”_

_“Lucien.” Miyuki peered up, a warning tone in her utterance. “You are aware I hate secrets and lies above everything.”_

_“I am.” He averted his gaze away, looking up to see the wind swirling through the leaves, a gentle smile on his face as the silence stretched. “I simply want to make a memory with you, under a camphor tree.”_

_Miyuki gave him the sweetest smile, “Then, we shall share a lot of memories. A lot more. Anytime. Everywhere.”_

_Then, the moment of her falling asleep on his shoulder under that tree, hands intertwined — such a peaceful serenity she wished it could last forever. The sweetest dream that accompanied that short slumber, her and Lucien, sharing a lot of smiles. Holding hands towards their future._

But, who stood in front of her now was _Ares_ , a Cygne Noir general. Not the Lucien she knew and remembered.

“Release me.” Miyuki commanded, shoulders trembling as she bit back her rage and facing Ares’ closed-off expression. “You owe me for the betrayal you’ve done, you are the only one who knows exactly how many times I’ve been betrayed by people around me.”

Ares did not budge the slightest, still stood unmoving with endless shadow painted his features.

The steel bars around her grip didn’t budge either. “I trusted you. With my whole heart.”

“You should never have.” Ares spoke, shattering her heart in an instant.

“You’re right. You’re very right.” Miyuki muttered, voice trembling greatly and her knees buckled with the realization that he won’t release her. Yet, she stood her ground, gripping the steel bars with a deadly grip as a support. “I shouldn’t let you in from the beginning. I wish.. I wish I had never given you a chance!”

As if she’d meant to fall for him — Miyuki didn’t. Lucien simply made his way into her heart so effortlessly. His gentleness, the way he treated her who was all wildfire and rage, waiting for her own happy ending. So much for that wish, this ending burned her heart until only ashes remained.

“In the end, it was your own mistake, was it not?” Devoid of emotion, he stared at her. And Ares turned around wordlessly, ignoring any word that came out from Miyuki. 

A piercing scream, then another. The angered words, a command to release her. Not a plea, but an angry command like a queen who punished any betrayer who dared to hurt her.

The _queen_ that Cygne Noir wanted.

Once the door closed behind him, muffling her screams in result, Ares stood in front of it. His feet felt too heavy to move forward and then..

A sudden painful throb on the right side of his face, a few crimson drops fell on the marble floor — blood. Ares let out a low grunt over the pain, only that. The pain wasn’t as unbearable as it used to be, he’d gotten used to it after living with it years after years. A slight disadvantage of his powerful evol.

The pain occurred whenever Miyuki was around, as of late.

Nevertheless, Ares inhaled a deep breath, pulling out his handkerchief to erase any trace of blood in his face. His composure had returned as he left the area.

Another man in a suit with a Cygne Noir pin in his chest, approached Ares in the outer hallway towards the elevator. “Ares, we have received the news that she is missing. We can’t find her anywhere.”

Ares, all composed, gave the sideway glance as he spoke, “Try harder, in every corner of the city.”

“Yes, of course.”

He entered the elevator with the man, pressing the upper floor button where a Cygne Noir meeting would be held. Surely, Miyuki was the one they just declared missing.

At times, the enemy’s headquarters might be the safest place.

Ares glanced over the number of his floor in the elevator buttons.

The floor where he held Miyuki, sound and _safe_.


End file.
